


Us against the world

by TalkingToShadows



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Comfort, Late night cuddles, Post-Canon, Self-Indulgent, just some best friends snuggling, meis and gueria are best boys, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkingToShadows/pseuds/TalkingToShadows
Summary: Lio is having a hard night without his flames. Who better to help than his boys?
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia & Gueira & Meis, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	Us against the world

Promepolis’s lights in the night sky were beautiful. Lio had never really stopped to appreciate them, but watching as they pass him by was satisfying. It was almost enough to put his thoughts to rest. Almost, but just not enough. He knew what would be enough, though.

H slowed as he reached a small apartment building, parking his motorcycle. Apartment 3-8’s window showed the lights still on. That was a good sign.

"I should have texted.” Lio mumbled to himself as he pulled off his helmet. He contemplated his options for a moment before opening his phone and tapping on the messenger icon.

[Lio’s Bitches]

Boss: Are you both awake?

Bitch One: yeah??

Bitch Two: sup

Boss: Cool. I’m outside your apartment.

Without waiting for a response, the blonde shoved his phone into his pocket and made his way into the building and up to the third floor. 

It only took one knock for the door of apartment 3-8 to be opened by a confused looking Gueria. The confusion instantly melted to sympathy upon seeing Lio’s red nose and puffy eyes. Lio saw Meis, who was peeking from over the couch, expression do the same.

“Rough night, boss?” Gueria inquired as he stepped to the side to let Lio into the apartment. The boy's apartment was small, a simple one bed one bath with barely enough room to fit a living room and kitchen but they seemed to like it that way. Lio didn’t mind either, the coziness of it all was very inviting. The one thing he didn’t enjoy was the untidiness but it seemed everyone he cared about was untidy.

“You could say so.” Lio said, is voice was hoarse from crying. 

Meis turned down the volume of whatever shitty action movies the two had been watching prior to their bosses intrusion. “Did Galo do something? Do I need to beat him up?” Meis was always looking for an excuse to beat up Galo. While it was justified, it frustrated Lio to an extent. He was thankful that Meis was kind enough to be decent to Galos face.

“This has nothing to do with Galo.” Lio rolled his eyes.

“I thought you said he was supposed to sleep at your place tonight?”

“He was but then we remembered he has to be into the station early tomorrow so he went back to his.” 

“So what happened?” Gueria pipes up, making his way back to the couch, leaving a space for Lio in the middle. 

Lio’s eyes darted to the cinnamon scented candle burning in the corner of the room. “I miss it. I feel… powerless without it.”

A solemn look was shared between Meis and Gueria.“We get it. It fucking sucks.”

Gueria pats the empty spot on the couch, “We’re here for you.”

The blonde wastes no time wiggling himself in between the couple in a similar fashion a scared child would to his half asleep parents.

“As much as I miss it. Sometimes I’m thankful it’s gone. We don’t have to hide anymore. And we aren't labeled as terrorists.” Meis remarks. He turns the volume of the movie back up but not nearly as high as it had been. 

Gueria reached for a blanket on the edge of the couch and threw it over the three of them. “It’s also nice to not have to hear of another dead or captured comrade every fuckin’ day.

Lio nods, “I see where you’re coming from. It’s just a hard change. I always feel so… cold.”

“Hey, at least we still have each other.” Meis comments, burying his hands into Lio’s hair. 

“You’re right.” Gueria nods, “It’s us against the world, boss.”

“You boys mean everything to me, you know that?” Lio looks up at the two with a loving smile on his face.

They both immediately start to tear up, sharing equally wide smiles. They both tighten their holds on Lio. Lio finds himself tracing Meis’s chest with one hand and playing with Gueria’s hair with the other. Something about time with his boys makes all the horrible thoughts that linger in his head disappear. 

Soon enough Meis and Gueria where asleep. Lio let his eyes close after giving one last soft smile to the two, “Us against the world.”


End file.
